Crazy about Her:
by Kou-Shields-Cullen
Summary: Isabella lo tiene todo, hasta que su padre enferma, esto hace que aterrice los pies en la tierra. Por otro lado Edward es un guapo contratista que no ha tenido la vida fácil, sin embargo al conocer a Isabella, se dará cuenta que está loco ...por ella.


**...:"Crazy about Her":...**

Isabella Swan lo tiene todo. Es rica, sexy y hermosa, y su vida por todo lo alto es maravillosa. Hasta el día en que su padre la hace caer de su pedestal con la alarmante noticia de que está muy enfermo y decide dejarla sin su cómodo empleo en el negocio familiar para que aprenda «lo que es la vida». En un momento todo su mundo se desmorona y Isabella se encuentra nadando en aguas extrañas, que incluyen una falsa detención por la que pasa una noche en una celda, un nuevo trabajo a las órdenes de su ex novio y un desconcierto mayúsculo en Edward Cullen, el atractivo contratista que le está renovando la casa. Edward no ha tenido una vida fácil. Todo lo que ahora desea es conseguir el dinero suficiente para acabar la carrera y, tal vez, conseguir una hermosa esposa. Pero esa gélida princesa vestida de Channel le está volviendo la vida del revés con su manera de ser, atrevida y caótica. Su cabeza le dice que se aleje corriendo de ella. Habría que estar loco para ir detrás de alguien como Isabella. Pero Edward está loco... por ella...

**Prólogo**

_Nueva York_

La noticia de que iba a morir le llegó como el lejano estampido de un trueno, un sonido inquietante en los límites de su conciencia, que le hizo alzar la cabeza y preguntarse si había oído bien. Charlie Swan miró por la ventana de su despacho en el piso cuarenta y tres del centro de Manhattan y se dio cuenta de que la luz del atardecer estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. ¿Era ya tan tarde?

Seguía sin moverse de donde estaba cuando recibió la llamada: acuclillado contra la pared de roble pulido por donde se había ido dejando resbalar mientras su mente trataba de asimilar las palabras «cáncer» y «agresivo». Su oficina le resultó de repente sofocante; estaba oscureciendo rápidamente, y sombras grises y negras comenzaban a tapizar su despacho. Charlie trató de tomar aliento; no estaba preparado para eso, ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de su propia mortalidad. Incluso cuando comenzó a encontrarse mal, sólo un pequeño malestar extraño, nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser algo tan… vil. Tan malditamente concluyente.

«De momento no puedo decirte nada más. Por ahora, agárrate a eso», le había recomendado su médico. Pero ¿cómo podía agarrarse a algo tan vago? Charlie se incorporó, pero las piernas le pesaban como plomo, y tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio. La sala estaba casi a oscuras; se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría pasado realmente desde que cogió el teléfono. Toda una jodida vida.

Por supuesto, hacía semanas que sospechaba que algo iba realmente mal. Desde el momento en que había notado la hostil invasión de su cuerpo, había sentido una vaga pero innegable guerra en su interior; en algún monitor interno había visto cómo las células cancerosas avanzaban como un ejército de hormigas por su estómago y por las sinuosas curvas de su colon, y lanzaban sus bombas incendiarias por el vertedero.

«¡Mierda, sólo tengo cincuenta y cinco años!»

Era imposible contemplar siquiera la posibilidad de desaparecer. Quedaba tanto por hacer, por ver, ¡por ser! ¿Y la dinastía que había creado y aún dirigía desde su posición de presidente y director general? El vasto imperio de transporte era obra suya, su creación, lo que había comenzado a los diecinueve años, después de escapar del oeste de Texas y de una vida en una granja de algodón. Había construido esa compañía camión a camión, avión a avión. Había comenzado conduciendo entre Dallas y San Antonio para una compañía de transportes, escatimando y ahorrando hasta que pudo comprarse su propio camión. Luego fueron dos. Más tarde cuatro, y por fin toda una flota, que fue expandiéndose y creciendo bajo su tutela, hasta que consiguió ampliar su ámbito a todo el mundo. La Compañia Swan Transport Industries, más conocida como STI, era como otra hija para él; la orgullosa marca de un hombre, de su vida y sus éxitos.

«¡No estoy preparado para partir!»

Renée. Tenía que hablar con Renée, que seguía siendo su esposa a pesar de llevar quince años separados, y su único y verdadero amor. Renée Swan, su novia del instituto, la reina de la fiesta, con sus risueños ojos azules, la única que lo apoyó cuando la relación con su padre se agrió. Había sido Renée quien se había ido con él a Dallas cuando dejó atrás la granja de algodón de la familia; la que había estado a su lado aquellos duros años, cuando todo parecía tan negro, y quien lo había animado cuando él creía estar fracasando. Y más tarde, con un bebé a cuestas, la que sonreía alegremente mientras conseguía que una lata de judías durara dos días. Habían estado muy unidos entonces, apoyándose el uno en la fuerza del otro. Charlie no podía recordar exactamente cuándo comenzaron a distanciarse, pero sabía que aún la amaba, que siempre la amaría.

Su mirada cayó sobre el retrato de sus hijas que se hallaba sobre el escritorio, y notó cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Eran su mayor éxito. Isabella, la mayor, con su chocolate pelo rizado con destellos rojizos, indicativo de su empuje, y sus ojos chocolate cargados de férrea determinación. Rosalie, ocupando con gracia el lugar entre sus dos hermanas, tan hermosa ahora como el día en que la coronaron Miss Houston. Y luego Alice, la pequeña, riendo cuando simplemente debería haber sonreído, con sus azules ojos iluminados por la alegría que siempre llevaba en su interior. Tres hermosas mujeres en cuya creación él había participado. Biológicamente, quizá, pero más allá de eso no podía atribuirse más méritos.

En general había sido un padre ausente; según Renée, una de sus características más destacables. Dios, ¿cuántas veces habían discutido por ello? Él insistiendo en que su trabajo era lo que les permitía llevar una vida privilegiada; Renée diciendo, con la misma pasión, que la riqueza y el privilegio no eran tan importantes para las niñas como un padre.

Miles de minúsculas saetas de amargo remordimiento se clavaron en él; no se podía engañar a un hombre consumido por el cáncer. Mientras creaba su imperio, había sido un amante egoísta, un marido lamentable y un padre inexistente. Le había fallado a Renée de la peor manera, y a las niñas aún más; y el dolor que esa verdad le producía era casi tan letal como el propio cáncer.

Lo peor de todo era que tenía miedo a la muerte; algo que lo tenía allí temblando en la oscuridad ante lo que se avecinaba. El cobarde que había en él necesitaba a Renée como nunca antes la había necesitado.

En la penumbra, Charlie encontró el teléfono, que había apartado antes, y marcó el número del móvil de Renée. Sonó tres veces antes de que ella contestara.

—¿Sí?

El sonido de fondo de cristal entrechocando se clavó en su conciencia; Renée tenía una nueva vida. Ya no esperaba sus llamadas. ¿No lo había dejado lo bastante claro?

—Charlie, sé que eres tú. Veo tu número en la pantalla.

—Renée. —Sonaba vacío, hueco—. Renée, ¿cómo estás?

Ella tapó el teléfono; Charlie la oyó susurrarle a alguien.

—Eh… bien.

—Me alegro… me alegro. —¿Cómo se hacía para decirle a la propia esposa que uno se estaba muriendo?— ¿Qué tal tiempo hace por Los Ángeles?

El suspiro de Renée fue de puro tedio.

—Charlie , ahora estoy ocupada. ¿Qué quieres?

Se aclaró la garganta y trató de obligar a las feas palabras a salir de ella.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que hay algo que debo decirte…

—¿Se trata de una de las niñas? —preguntó Renée enseguida.

—No, no, de las niñas no. No… no sé cómo decir esto…

—¿Decir qué?

Charlie cerró los ojos y los apretó para contener las lágrimas.

—Tengo malas noticias… Este verano me pasó una cosa y fui… bueno, supongo que no tengo que explicarte todos los detalles, pero… —Hizo una pausa y se apretó los ojos con los nudillos, incapaz de formular en palabras su condena a muerte.

Oía moverse a Renée, el repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre el pavimento.

—Charlie —dijo Renée en voz dulce y baja, como él la recordaba—, ¿pasa algo malo?

Las lágrimas rebasaron los nudillos y le resbalaron como lava por las mejillas.

—Estoy enfermo —murmuró casi sin voz—. Muy enfermo. Y… ya sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero… pero te necesito, Renée. Te necesito de verdad.

Ella no respondió inmediatamente. Charlie contuvo la respiración, sintió que la ardiente humedad de las lágrimas le abría surcos en las mejillas. Esperó. Esperó durante un largo rato durante el cual pudo oír una acelerada respiración al otro lado de la línea, y cuando pensó que ya no podría aguantarlo más, Renée contestó.

—Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda —dijo simplemente.

N/A:

Hola, estoy introduciéndome en el mundo de las **adaptaciones** y quise empezar con esta novela que cautivó mi corazón, muy interesante, espero les guste… Así que, **la historia**, su nombre **original** y su **autor **los daré a conocer en el último capítulo, y por último, los **personajes** de **crepúsculo** pertenecen a **Ms. Meyer.**

PD: estoy en proceso como Ave Fénix que resurge de sus cenizas, así volveré con **mis** historias, un beso a todas!


End file.
